elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ARottenLecho/A Shopkeep's Guide to Daylight Robbery
A Shopkeep's Guide to Daylight Robbery ... Or how to get strong, learn to appraise valuable goods, make ridiculous profits, and become popular doing it! ''-'' by 'Gilded' Letzow I know you're sick of long-winded guides that don't tell you anything, so relax! The moment you've began your dungeon-diving career is the perfect time to open a store. After scrimping up to buy a deed, plop it down and immediately set to work. The first thing you'll want to do is make your store an equipment store, meaning that you'll be selling rings, arms, and armor. This costs money, and you're going to spend a little more extending the shop's supply. Don't worry too much about this; there'll come a point where you simply can't supply enough items to meet demand; you will not be able to outpace your clerk, so don't sweat this. Find a clerk; all that really matters is that they have good, fully-functional limbs, but even that can be fixed with some mad science. Ignore the fools who tell you to wait and get a 'good' shopkeeper! Grab some beggar off the streets of Palmia and shove'em in there, then offload every crummy charisma-enhancing and negotiation-strengthening doodad you find. And finally, as you start to make profits, remember to always try to keep their potentials at superb. Eventually, you can stop and rest on your laurels as they hit 280, and the alleged 'top-out' of their bargaining powers, but why stop there? Don't you want to have the best clerk in the best store? I know you do, so keep at it! * 180 Negotiation allows your shopkeeper to sell stolen goods! Not that a respectable shopkeeper would ever do anything like that, I'm sure... * The earlier you start, the better, so long as you dedicate money to the in-shop raise potential command. Profits will start out acceptable, and will soon become lucrative. * Prioritize low-weight goods like rings first, but don't neglect goods mad of mid-tier or high-tier materials, whenever possible. Even more then miracle goods, these'll sell for a good price. Miracle and higher rare goods? Fantastic. * Learn to love burden! and overweight. That's just your body screaming in happiness at how much money you're going to make! * Invest a few platinum into sense quality and weightlifting whenever you have some to spare. Again, the earlier the better. * If you farm and cook, take a day or two where you unassign your clerk to feed them some home-cooked fruit dishes, to help with their charisma gains. Less important then negotiation, but still helpful! * Remember to sell panties and socks, or sox, as they're known. Everybody loves paying lots of money for panties and sox! * And if you liked this guide, remember to donate your living existence to Yacatect of Wealth. Wealth is health, after all! 'Vital Addendum from the Venerable KosherPork -' 'Note: '''Sox are needed for a repeatable quest with Urcaguary and the rewards are used for artifact fusion. '''Addendum to the Vital Addendum from the Venerable KosherPork -' I'm unsure why Urcaguary has a sox fixation, kids these days... Waving around <Grandel>'s with impunity, even if said Grandel is too heavy for honest folk to make good use of, not when black monkshood is readily available... Thanks though, and take their note at hand. If you want to complete [[Urcaguary's quest, keep your sox on your feetz. Category:Blog posts